Hermosa
by Velourya
Summary: Se iba, se iría el calor de casa. Ahora sería sólo Charlie. Renne siempre sería su mejor amiga. One-Shot.


**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería guay. **

* * *

**Hermosa.**

**PLAY: Beautiful - The Smashing pumpkins **

_Se iba, se iría el calor de casa. Ahora sería sólo Charlie. Renne siempre sería su mejor amiga. _

* * *

_[…] "y te amo, como tu me amas a mi_

_entonces deja que las nubes rueden por tu cara_

_dejaremos que el mundo gire a otro lugar_

_escalaremos el árbol mas alto_

_por encima de todo_

_para mirar abajo a nosotros y a ellos_

_y estoy seguro de que me conoces bien, como estoy seguro de que no"_

Veía como empacaba sus cosas, sacaba, doblaba, guardaba, miraba y volvía a hacerlo, una y otra y otra vez. Había silencio entre nosotros, nunca fue necesario llenarlo con palabras inexistentes.

Inexistentes.

Eso pronto sería nuestro matrimonio, si es que no lo era ya. Ella se iba, se iba a Phoenix, lejos, de la familia, amigos, su vida, lejos de mí… supongo que eso era lo más dolía. Íbamos a despedirnos claro, íbamos a poner una linda sonrisa y tal vez unas cuantas lágrimas caerían por nuestros ojos, la consolaría y le diría que no me importaba, que hiciera su futuro y que yo haría el mío.

Sonreí mientras cargaba algunas cajas hacia su auto.

Ella siempre había sido el calor, ella iluminaba cada rincón con su sonrisa, sus manos siempre delicadas creando algo en nuestro cuarto, sus labios siempre tarareando alguna canción mientras que yo, sólo observaba, mirando algún partido de baseball, cortando algo de leña, calentando mis manos en la estufa, encontrando algo de calor en nuestra relación.

Nos queríamos, me atrevería a decir que aun nos amábamos con locura… pero hay cosas, relaciones, que simplemente no funcionan.

Ella era ruido, emoción, calor, vida… yo sólo era frío, monotonía, costumbre, vicio.

Pero ella me amaba, ella me amó así, con todo y con nada al mismo tiempo.

Renne. Ella tenía un hermoso nombre.

Cerré la puerta del auto y volví a adentrarme a la casa, a nuestra casa.

— Creo que ya está todo — me dijo bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa.

— Ya metí todo al auto —hablé con mis manos en los bolsillos, tratando de no mirarla fijamente.

— Gracias — susurró.

Suspiró algo intranquila y bajó los últimos escalones, se quedó al frente mío y me sonrió.

Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, su cabello lacio caía por sus hombros, su cuerpo delgado que la sostenía y aun no entendía como y por un instante me asusté… ella, sola en una ciudad tan grande, tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan… Renne.

— Estaré bien, Charlie — me dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Ella sabía lo que pensaba, siempre tan perceptiva.

— Lo sé — mentí sonriéndole con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

— Eres un pésimo mentiroso… espero que nuestra hija no saque eso de ti — sonrió guiñándome uno de sus ojos.

Suspiré. Bella… iba a extrañarla, la llamaría todos los días y en vacaciones vendría a verme.

¿No?

No culpaba a Renne por llevársela. En Phoenix tendría muchas más oportunidades y bueno, ella estaría mucho mejor con su madre.

— Sólo… no hagas ninguna tontería — susurré mientras le besaba la frente – promételo

— Lo prometo — me dijo, dándome el que sería nuestro último abrazo.

— Cuídate y llámame cuando llegues — murmuré abriéndole la puerta de entrada para salir ambos.

El cielo se comenzaba a nublar, de nuevo, pronto llovería así que llegamos al auto rápidamente y cerré la puerta sin decir nada. No era bueno con las despedidas. Subí los escalones de nuestra casa y la despedí con la mano, ella me sonrió, encendió el motor y arrancó.

Saliendo de mi vida.

Entré a casa a paso lento. Me senté en el sillón y encendí la televisión.

Extendí mi mano y me descubrí tocando el sitio donde estaría Renne y lloré, porque iba a extrañarla, porque la casa se sentía sola, triste, sin calor, sin ella.

Entonces, me puse a ver su película favorita Romeo y Julieta. Yo si esperaba que nuestra hija tomara el gusto por los clásicos.

Sonreí. Renne siempre sería mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Cursi y me odian por no subir capítulos de _"El aire de tu voz"_ pero, la inspiración no está llegando, no os preocupéis, terminaré la historia, ya tengo casi terminado el próximo capítulo así que ¡por favor! **No me maten**.

**NUEVA** historia de Charlie y Renne, al comienzo sería un Bella&Edward, pero cambió a esto. Espero les guste y ya saben, cualquier cosa aprieten el botón de abajo – _sí, el verde_ – saludos y _**¡feliz navidad! Y prospero año nuevo.**_

Os quiero.

**Velörýa.- **


End file.
